Unus uniqueness allma tribuo asunder
by Irinna
Summary: Alice es sorprendida por una dulce sorpresa de Jasper. Un oneshot del lado tierno de la hermosa parejita. A ver si les gussta :D


Disclaimer : Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de la musa inspiradora **Stephenie Meyer**, y no me pertenecen. Que pena,no? :/

POV: Alice

Estaba observando la decoración de la casa para poner algo nuevo, correr algunos muebles de lugar o hacer algo que modifique la sala principal. Realmente estaba de muy buen humor-y me sentía muy inspirada- para hacer este tipo de tareas, aunque casi todo el tiempo mi concentración se interrumpía cuando algo me recordaba a Jasper, o cuando lo veía caminando cerca mío.

No lo podía evitar, mi mente volvía a ese momento cada vez que me acordaba y no lograba volver al presente hasta que el recuerdo no terminaba.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, llena de nubes que impedían ver las estrellas, pero que dejaban ver un poco de la luz de la luna. Estaba sentada en el patio cuando Jasper vino y se sentó a mi lado. Puso su mano sobre mi cintura y me beso en la boca de una manera especial. Le devolví el beso, dejando que mis labios se movieran al compás de los suyos, terminando con un tierno Te Amo suyo.

Luego Jasper comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes, Alice-dijo en tono dulce y pasivo-a veces me pongo a pensar y siento que no te he dicho suficientes veces lo que significas para mi. Antes de conocerte no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo. No le encontraba sentido a esta segunda vida que me había tocado, más allá de las guerras y la muerte. Todo era como un gran túnel oscuro, que no parecía tener fin ni salida. Estaba resignado a andar por toda la eternidad como un cuerpo vacío, sin vida. Pero cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando nos conocimos en aquel bar, te transformaste en esa luz que me ayudo a ver el camino. No, me equivoco. Cuando apareciste en mi vida lograste que ese túnel desapareciera por completo, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí cegándome. Gracias a eso, y a ti, estoy hoy acá, luchando por ser algo mejor de lo que un día fui.-

Me había quedado sin habla. Yo sabia la intensidad con la que Jasper me amaba-la misma con la que yo lo amaba a el-, pero no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas palabras de su parte. El no era esa clase de personas que todo el tiempo te empalagan con frases poéticas, o confesiones de amor. Tenía su propia manera de hacerme saber cuanto me quería, y yo sabia que era así, por eso no entendía la razón de esta conversación. Además él había tenido mucho cuidado de no pensar en este momento, por lo que no pude saberlo hasta que no empezó a hablarme.

-Yo se que debes estar sorprendida, se como te sientes-Bromeó.

-Jasper, yo…Sabes que sos la razón de mi existencia. Eres el primer recuerdo que tengo desde el comienzo, lo primero que vi, que desee, y lo primero y único que ame. No sabia que hacer, y estaba completamente perdida. Pero si estaba segura de algo, era de que debía encontrarte, que eras todo lo que necesitaba para que todo encaje en este nuevo mundo .No me imagino como hubiera sido todo sin ti. Fuiste, sos y serás mi base, mi principio, y mi compañero por toda la eternidad.-

Ahora nos encontrábamos mas cerca, hablábamos a una distancia tan mínima uno del otro que apenas se percibía.

-Ya lo se amor, y sabes que pienso y siento lo mismo hacia ti. Realmente vengo pensando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, tratando de no decidirme por completo así tu poder no me arruinaba la sorpresa-me sonrió inocentemente, demostrando que no tenia intenciones de ofender mis visiones, y lo mire con todo el amor del que fui capaz-, pero creo que necesitamos algo especial, nos debemos los dos un momento para nosotros solos, sin nadie mas alrededor.-

Jasper entendía a la perfección como funcionaba mi don, y sabía que cosas pensar para dejarme totalmente cegada a la hora de sorprenderme. Era uno de los contras de conocernos tan bien, de estar tan sintonizados el uno con el otro. En realidad era el único contra. Todo era tan perfecto con el, que ni siquiera me ponía a pensar en eso.

Pero ahora no tenía ningún indicio de lo que se traía entre manos, así que trate de descubrir algo, ya que estaba segura de que mis visiones con respecto a ese momento no iban a llegar.

-¿Algo especial?.. Y... ¿Solos? ... ¿Quieres viajar a la Isla Esme?-No pude evitar mirarlo con picardía en ese momento, aunque el tampoco logró esconder su mirada de inocente perversidad.

-Eso es algo especial, sin duda alguna, pero estoy hablando de algo más espiritual. Aunque tendré presente el viaje a la isla.-

-No logro entender que te traes entre manos. ¿Puedes darme una pista?, por más mínima que sea.-

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa el hecho de no entender nada de lo que me decía, pero antes de que mi cuerpo reaccione a mis nervios, sentí una calma que me impedía recordar que había sentido segundos antes. En ese momento agradecí el don de mi amado.

-Mmm.…veo que estas totalmente perdida. Bueno, no me gusta ocultarte nada, ni mucho menos jugar con tu poder para que no descubras mi sorpresa, así que te voy a ser sincero.-

En ese momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y las mantuvimos así el resto de la conversación. El poder de su mirada sobre mi era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado real, sentía como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal. Solo éramos el y yo cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, como si nuestras almas se unieran en una sola para no volver a separarse jamás.

-Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, y que gracias a ti estoy acá-continuó también te mencione que no te lo dije suficientes veces. Por lo tanto quiero asegurarme de que aunque estemos en puntas del mundo diferentes, o tan cerca como estamos ahora, podamos sentir el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Eres mucho más especial de lo que te puedes imaginar Alice, por lo menos para mí. A veces me pregunto si algún día encontraré las palabras exactas para describir todo esto que siento por ti. Supongo que no lo haré, hace siglos que las vengo buscando y todavía no las hallo. Este tipo de sentimientos no se pueden explicar con palabras, ni con cosas materiales. Pero digamos que hago una excepción a las cosas materiales.-

Me sonrió esperando mi respuesta, y yo asentí con la cabeza. Cada vez entendía menos.

-Lo siento, estoy dilatando mucho esto. Es que no suelo comportarme así contigo, por lo que prefiero decirte todo esto ahora. Además, a la luz de la luna eres indescriptiblemente bella, cosa que motiva mis ganas de decirte cuanto te amo.-Hizo una pausa, tomando algo dorado de su bolsillo izquierdo, y luego continuo.-Vengo preparando esto hace un tiempo-Dijo mientras dejaba abierta la palma de su mano, mostrando la bolsita que había tomado- espero que te guste tanto como a mi. El grabado lo hice con mis propias manos.-

Tome la bolsita que había sacado de su bolsillo. Era de forma rectangular, pequeña, de una tela suave, con un brillo especial. La observe unos segundos y me di cuenta que estaba bañada en oro. Tiré de la cinta que la cerraba, y deje caer en mi mano su contenido. Eran dos brazaletes, dorados también, que tenían grabado en latín "unus uniqueness allma tribuo asunder ".Eran hermosos, el grabado era perfecto-toda la frase estaba grabada en rubíes conocía esa habilidad de Jasper, estaba totalmente anonadada.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-Me pregunto mientras tomaba la pulsera que me correspondía y me la colocaba en mi brazo izquierdo.

-Si.-le conteste. Edward había estado leyendo varios libros antiguos de Carlisle en latin,y me recomendó algunos. Lo que sabia de este idioma perdido era muy básico, pero esa frase la pude reconocer al instante.

-Una única alma dividida en dos- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Es lo que siento, es lo que somos. Somos dos almas separadas, y unidas la mismo tiempo.-Me dijo con vos suave.

-Tienes razón,-le conteste mientras tomaba su pulsera y se la colocaba en su brazo izquierdo.-No creo que haya mejor manera de describir nuestro eterno amor. Te amo tanto Jasper. Esas palabras son tan insignificantes para demostrar lo que realmente siento.-

-Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Estos brazaletes se quedan cortos con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero es lo mejor que pude encontrar.-

-Son perfectos- Le dije llena de fascinación por el regalo que me había hecho.

Eran mucho más que dos pulseras de oro, grabadas con rubíes. Era algo que nos unía un poco más. Esa frase representaba todo lo que sentíamos con solo mirarnos, o con el simple roce de nuestra piel. No era su valor material lo que me hacia adorarlas, era el amor y la dedicación con la que Jasper las había hecho para mi. Como ya había dicho antes, eran perfectas.

Jasper me tomó por la barbilla, y con un susurro me dijo

-Tú eres perfecta. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.- Y me beso con una pasión inimaginable, indescriptible.

Sentí que alguien me tomo de la mano izquierda, y me agarro de la cintura. Cuando abrí los ojos Jasper estaba parado en frente mío, a solo centímetros de distancia.

-unus uniqueness allma tribuo asunder- Me murmuro mirándome a los ojos.

Le sonreí, y a continuación me dio un beso, corto y tierno.

-Estuve pensando, y he considerado el hecho de que ahora si podríamos irnos a la isla, solo si tu quieres.-Me dijo con una sonrisa perversa, pero hermosa.

-Como decirle que no al centro de mi existencia.-

El sonrió ante mi respuesta, me miro por un momento y me dijo:

-Bien, comenzare con las maletas.-

-Te ayudo- Le conteste, sabiendo que era inútil intentar prestarle atención a la decoración de la casa.

Entonces nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación, tomados de la mano, caminando como si fuéramos uno solo, como un alma divida en dos.

FIN

Espero que no les haya parecido muy meloso,cursi, o pesado =D . Es el primer oneshot que escribi, aunque es el segundo que subo aca.

Ahora estoy escribiendo un fic, pero recien lo empiezo, y como es el primero que hago no estoy muy convencida sobre si subirlo o no =/ . Veré que hago.

Mientras taanto...

Dejan reviews?. I need your opinion pleeeassee.

Graciass!

**#**Irin_n_a


End file.
